The Chain I'm Hooked Too
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: He was everything to her and her to him, but only on certain days. Will Victoria stay because of the love they have or will she finally do what she keeps dreaming about? a little bit before the movie events take place.
1. Chapter 1

_Dream_

**"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR! or you will never fucking see me again!" Billy screamed at Victoria**

**"No! I don't want to go any where with you! I'm so fucking sick of this bullshit! One day you love me then the next day you can't fucking stand looking at me! I've finally had it! You hear me had it!"Victoria yells back at Billy**

**Billy walks right up to Victoria and gets in her face.**

**"Don't you ever yell at me! You fucking bitch! " **

**"Or what you're gonna drag me by my wrist in forcefully put me in the car! I think not Darley. I'm leaving and that's that!" Victoria says while she starts to walk away.**

**"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" He yells at her while going up and grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her back to the car and shoving her into it. **

**"You're my girl! and that's that!" Billy says as he starts the car up and speeds off wheels screeching trying to catch up with how fast he accelerated.**

_END OF DREAM_

**Back before Victoria even knew who Billy Darley was, she was just your normal twenty-three year old about to finish college and start a new life. With a good guy by her side and all the love from her family and friends. That was two years ago, now Victoria is twenty-five and is living in what she calls her own personl hell. **

**Victoria woke up aburptly with sweat dripping down her forehead. She's been having the same dream for one week and always waking up at the same spot. Rolling over to her side she see's that the side of the bed had never been slept in. Sighing Victoria decides to get up out of bed and go make a cup of coffee. **

**She walks into the kitchen and grabs the coffe pot to add water to the coffee maker and fixes a cup of instant coffe. While putting in some milk she feels two arms snake around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.**

**"No, Billy leave me alone" Victoria says while unwrapping his arms from her waist and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. **

**Once in the bathroom Victoria locks the door and turns the shower on allowing the water to warm up. She takes a look in the mirror and doesn't recongize the person looking back at her. **

**There's dark bags under her eyes, hair sticking up in random places, and she just doesn't look like herself. Stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower letting the warm water run over herself. She was finally feeling better and thinking the day was going to be good. Is when it all went down hill. Once the banging on the door started.**

**"Will ya let me in! ...Please?" Billy says after he stops banging on the door.**

**by then Victoria was out of the shower and wrapping a towl around her body and hair. Taking her time picking her clothes up, mumbling under her breath she finally opens the door and trys to slip pass Billy. Before she can get away he grabs her by the wrist and pushes her up against a wall. Placing soft kisses on her left shoulder. **

**"Billy no I need to get dressed... stop. What if your brother walks out or one of the guys walk in." Victoria protest.**

**"They won't I have them all doing stuff around the city." Billy says as he looks up in to Victoria's eyes and lifting her up to where she has her legs wrapped around his waist.**

**This time placing a kiss on her lips. **

**"bil.. ly.. I.. need.. to.. go.. get.. dressed.. now.." Victoria says in between kisses. **

**Billy sets he back down and caresses her left cheeck. Before turing and closing the bathroom door.**

**"Today is one of the days you love me.." Victoria whispers to herself while heading into the bedroom to get ready for the day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria works at Palmetto Health Children Hospital so she puts on her black Tinker Bell scrub top **

**and hot pink scrub bottoms with black Nike's. She walks over to the mirror on the dresser and starts putting on foundation, then mascara and eyeliner. She's not the kind of girl who likes to wear a lot of make up. Victoria likes to think the less the better. That's what Riley would tell her. Thinking about him makes her miss the past and wonder what her life would be like now if she hadn't had left him. But you can't change the past only learn from it. **

**She hears the water turn off and quickly leaves the bedroom heading into the living room grabbing her purse and work bag. And waits for him to come out so she can let him know she's leaving. Because goodness gracious, if she forget to inform him on where she was going and what she was doing it would not end well.**

"**Babe? You here?" She hears him call out. **

"**Yeah, Just waiting to let you know that I'm heading to work! Won't be back till 11 tonight." And with that she was out the door and down the stairs before he could retaliate. Smiling while walking up to her 2007 Ford Mustang GT.**

**That car was her pride and glory one of the few ****things she looked forward to walking out that door. Besides walking out the door itself. She quickly unlocks it and jumps in,puts her seat built on, starts the car up, and heads towards work. She loves work it's one thing that keeps her going.**

**Because eventually she will have the money to leave and she won't look back. But for right now that day is just a dream, and reality is she is stuck here for what seems like forever. **

**30 Minutes later Victoria is walking into work with a Starbucks frappuccino in hand. Smiling and saying hello to everyone she see's. **

"**What are you so happy about? Ask Lucy her best friend. **

"**No! Wait! Let me guess! You left the scumbag!" Lucy says with a hint of excitement in her tone of voice.**

"**No, but I did get out of the apartment before he could retaliate." Mechelle says with a smile upon her face.**

"**Oh and it also helps to remind myself that I work in a children hospital .. So he has no reason to be up here" Mechelle says to Lucy. **

"**Oooo you sly little girl" Lucy says.**

"**Well what's new today? Has anything changed?"Mechelle ask.**

"**No ma'am, but Rachelle keeps asking for you.. She's missed you."Lucy says with a frown upon ****her face. Rachelle is a 5 year old blonde hair, blue eyed little girl who you'd love the moment you see her. But her and her family have recently found out that she is a diabetic. And she seemed to have grown attached to Victoria because she is also a diabetic. **

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!" Victoria says before entering Rachelle's room. **

"**VICTORIA! Hi!" Rachelle yells.**

"**Rachelle inside voice" Her mother Audrey tells her.**

"**Oops sorry mommy." Rachelle says to her mother**

"**Hi, Rachelle how are you doing today?" Victoria ask her.**

"**hmmm, better then yesterday." Rachelle answers.**

"**Good! Well I just wanted to come by and say hi! And ask to see if you all needed anything" Victoria says while looking up at Audrey.**

"**Oh, No nothing right now. I think you just made her day though. So thank you so much" Audrey says to Victoria. **

"**No problem ma'am. When I come back later on I just might have a surprise for you Rachelle.. That's only if I hear you are good and cooperate with everyone today. Okay?" Victoria ask the little girl while kneeling down to be eye to eye with her. **

"**Oh I will be! I PROMISE" Rachelle says with a big smile on her face.**

"**Good! Now I'll be back later. Just hit the button Audrey if you all need anything." And with that Victoria is off to go check on her other patients. **

**Victoria has be at work since one in the afternoon and it was about 7 pm. And from what she's been told Rachelle has been on her best behavior today. So she decides to stop by and give her the surprise she told her she'd bring.**

**Victoria walks up to Rachelle's room and knocks on the door, before walking in.**

"**Hello! Who's ready for their surprise? Mechelle ask. **

"**Oooo ooo me me me" Rachelle says.**

"**Oh really well I heard that some one likes alligators. Now is that true?" ask Victoria.**

"**Yesss!" she squeals.**

"**Well alright then here you go!" Mechelle says while handing her a stuffed alligator and alligator ballon.**

"**I love it! Thank you!" Rachelle says to Victoria while giving her a big hug.**

"**Well you all have a good night"Victoria says while heading out to the nurses desk.**

"**You ready for dinner break?" Lucy ask while hooking arms with Mechelle and dragging her to the elevator.**

"**Yes! Please! I'm starving!" Exclaims Victoria.**

"**Good! Cause I wasn't taking no for an answer." Lucy says while pressing the button to go down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner break went by quickly and then the next thing Victoria knew it was 11 pm. And it was time to be heading home. But before she was went there Victoria needed to head to the gym. **

"**Victoria! Wait up you going to the gym?" ask Lucy.**

"**Yes ma'am, would you like to join me?" Victoria ask as she turns around to wait for Lucy.**

"**Duh! I need to make up for missing a day." Lucy exclaims.**

"**Well, lets get going then." Victoria says as she starts to walk towards the elevator. **

"**So you wanna go to the bar after we work out? Seeing how we're both off tomorrow."Lucy ask as they step into the elevator and presses the down button.**

"**No, not really I see those drunken fools all the time. I'd rather just head home, eat some pizza and drink some beers in the comfort of my apartment."**

"**But Victoria you need to get out! All you do is either work or sleep. You seriously need to relax and have some fun!"Lucy tells her as they step out of the elevator and start heading towards the parking lot. **

"**Well then how bout tomorrow you and I hang out, go shopping, and have a Supernatural marathon?" Victoria ask. **

"**That could work, I guess but you have to promise me we have the marathon at my place! You know what happened the last time we tried to have one at yours." Lucy says as she stops at the side of her car door**

"**I promise! Trust me it will be a girls day! Well I'll meet you at the gym."Victoria says while heading over to her car.**

**It was 1 AM and Victoria was just getting home from the gym. Tip toeing towards their bedroom hoping she didn't wake anyone. It seemed as if every move she made was magnified by a five hundred watt speakers. **

**She had a gut feeling that he wasn't asleep and her gut feeling was correct He was sitting on the back of the bed head resting on the head board. Taking the final drag out of his cigarette before putting it out. **

"**Hey, Babe sorry I went to the gym after work. How was the bar?'Victoria ask while setting her things down beside the bed. **

"**Good" Was all he said to her before some one comes walking into the bedroom.**

"**You ready for round two" Ask some sleazy whore also known as Cassie.**

"**Well, I can see why you are here and not at the bar still. Should have known Billy Darley never ****leaves the Four Roses before four in the morning. Unless his arms are around a chick." And with that Victoria grabs her bags and heads out of the apartment towards her car. She really didn't know where she was going, but the one thing she knew was the she wasn't going to stay and listen to them have at it. **

**It being one in the morning ,Victoria really didn't have any where to go and she certainly wasn't going to bother any of her friends at this time. She decides to wait it out, Victoria knew Billy and he won't let her stay after their finished. Just all depends on when that will be. **

**All of a sudden there was knocking on her car window and Victoria sat up quickly still half asleep to see Billy peering into the window. **

"**She's gone just so you know. You can come back now."**

**A few minutes passed without either of them speaking.**

"**Well fine then... SLEEP in you fucking car."Billy says angrily. **

**And not even five seconds the door is being opened and Victoria is stepping out of it. Billy was half way to the stairs when she caught up with him. Following him up the stairs like a sad lost ****puppy. Knowing there was no point in arguing with him. It was five in the morning and she needed her sleep for later on.**

**After stripping her work clothes off and putting on a pair of boxers and a plain black tank top. Victoria crawls into bed, waiting for sleep to over come her. Billy had crawled into bed shortly after smelling of his AXE body wash. He pulls her close to him and snuggles his head in to the nook of her neck. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire

We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two, six feet under the stars"

Lucy's ring tone started blaring from Victoria's phone. Instantly waking both Billy and her. "turn that damn thing off" he mumbled "Hello" Victoria answers with a hint of grogginess in her voice.

"Victoria it's 12 in the afternoon! Were you still sleeping" Asked Lucy on the other line of the phone.

"Mmmmhmmmm.. When do you wanna meet up? Cause I'll get up and get ready if it's soon. If not I'm going back to sleep."Victoria says.

"Would you be quiet" Billy says.

"Let's meet at Starbucks at one, see you there girly." Lucy says before hanging up.

Victoria lazily sits up and stretches before getting up to get ready for the day. She was going to have a good day whether anyone else liked it or not. Lucy and her were going to drink coffee, buy clothes, and then have a Supernatural marathon! She goes through the closet to find the outfit she's been meaning to wear. It was a cute sundress and cowgirl boots.

After getting dressed for the day and doing the essential cleaning up: Brushing her teeth, combing her hair etc. She walked back in and sat on the bed to put her boots on. By that time Billy was up and putting a pair of jeans on.

"So, What are you doing today?" He say's with his husky voice that always makes her weak in the knees. Even what happened last night, She still couldn't help it.

"Going shopping with Lucy then we'll having a marathon of a TV show over at her place."She says while standing up and grabbing her purse and key's.

"And when will you be back"He ask.

"Well, It depends on how many episodes we get through... Not to late though cause I have work the next day."

"No later then 11" Billy tells her.

"Yes, sir"Victoria mumbles underneath her breath.

"HEY, You forgetting something" he asked.

"Not that I can think of.. Bye.. love you!" she says to him.

-no response -

And with that she was out the door and walking down the stairs to her car. Meeting Lucy up at the Starbucks was always a fun thing to do. They love to sit there and people watch while drinking their coffees. And before they knew it an hour flew by and they were heading off to the mall.

It was four o'clock when her phone started playing Hells Bells. "Oh lovely" She says to Lucy. "Just don't answer it. Don't let him ruin your good mood." "Yeah! You're right" and with that Victoria puts her phone on silent and back into her purse.

It was five when they decided it was time to stop spending money and head to Lucy's place.

Heading out to the parking lot, Victoria hears the ever so familiar rumble of the engine. And looks up in time to see Billy's Mustang pulling up next to hers. Blocking her from leaving at all.

He gets out of his car and walks right up to her. "Why didn't you answer your phone" He asked.

"Well.. It was on silent Billy.. I'm sorry." Victoria says staring him straight in the eyes.

"Bullshit." Was all he said before grabbing her arm and taking her to the passenger side of his car and putting her in it.

"Hey! Leave her alone asshole!" Lucy yells at him.

"Listen bitch if you know what's best for you.. you will walk away.. now" and with that he get's into the drivers side and speeds off.

"What about my car!" She yells at him.

"Tommy will go back and get it. It'll be fine!" He says while lighting up a cigarette.

All she could do was stare out the window on the drive home. Looking at the person next to her would've just made her even more pissed off then what she already was. "Listen.. I just wanted you home.. I have a bad feeling.. I.. Love you.. You know that right? Billy says to her as they are pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah, Some day's you and some day's you don't Billy. And I know the difference's between those days, and today isn't a "love you" one" Victoria spats at him while exiting the car and heading towards the apartment. With Billy right behind her fuming. Walking in she heads straight to their bedroom and slams the door.

"You can't hide from me!"Billy yells at the closed bedroom door.

"Go fuck yourself" was the response he got back and that just sent him over the edge.

Taking three long strides to the bedroom door, he yanks it open, and stands there with his nostrils flaring. There was a look of evilness in his eyes. That she knew the last thing she said pushed him over.

"What the FUCK did you say to me!" Billy roars.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Never mind.. Just forget it." Victoria says while laying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. **

"**I love you" He says while straddling her and placing small kisses across her neck. **

"**I don't feel it." Victoria says while rubbing Billy's back. **

"**Oh really? Well how bout I just show you then." Billy says in between kisses going down her stomach. **

**Forty-five minutes later and Billy was up and putting his clothes back on. While Victoria stayed in bed watching him get dressed.**

"**Staring isn't POLITE" Billy says with smirk on his face. **

"**So sorry mister" Victoria says while ducking under the blanket.**

"**I gotta go" Billy tells her before leaving the room.**

"**Where ya going?"Victoria says while popping her head from under the blanket. **

"**Four Roses" she mouths five seconds before Billy says it.**

**And with that she hears the door slam and ten seconds later the rumble of the engine coming to life.**

**If Billy hadn't changed Victoria's life. She would have be living in a white picket fenced neighborhood. Hopefully with a child on the way and married to her college sweetheart. **

**But he did and she's living with her regrets of the past. **

_FLASHBACK_

_Victoria and Lucy were pulling into a apartment complex, That Victoria has never been too. Everybody that was standing in the apartment complex hallway, were turning their heads to stare at her car. Stepping __out of her mustang she turns to look at Lucy. "How long do we have to stay? You know Riley wouldn't want us out here." Victoria states while pointing around. "Not.. Very long I just wanna have a good time and see my cousin." Lucy says while shutting her door and walking towards the stairs._

_Victoria reluctantly shuts her door and double clicks the lock button. Catching up with Lucy who was half way up the stairs, she slows her pace down and follows Lucy into the apartment._

"_Ryan!" Lucy exclaims when she see's her cousin. _

"_What are you doing here?" Her cousin asked " I thought I told you that you shouldn't come and that I'd come and visit with ya tomorrow."_

"_But I wanted to see the best cousin in the world" Lucy says while starting to pout._

" _I told you Lucy.. We should have just listened to Riley. I could be spending time with him before he's shipped out, instead of being here."_

"_What you to good to be here?" Asked a husky voice that made everyone in the room be quiet. _

"_No, It's just that my boyfriend is being shipped out to Iraq."Victoria says while looking around to find the body that the voice belonged too. _

"_Boo who some one give her a kleenex and a beer" Says a guy right behind her._

"_Excuse you" Victoria says while turning around, instantly she wish she hadn't even come._

_His cold icy blue eyes were staring down at her. "Excuse me? No excuse you." He says while taking a seat on a couch._

_Hey who's new mustang is that?" Asked some random guy._

"_Uh, That would be mine" Victoria says while raising a hand._

"_What year is it?" The guy asked_

"_A 2007" Victoria says while starting to walk towards the front door._

"_DAMN" Was said all around. _

"_How did you get that? It's only 2005!" the random guy exclaims._

"_Well that's for me to know and you to never find out. Lucy if you're coming lets go! If not but sorry I'm leaving." She says as Victoria starts to walk out and head to her car._

"_Lucy how did she get that car?"Ryan asked his cousin._

"_Her dad works for Ford." Was all she said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	6. Chapter 6

**The next thing Victoria knew she had fallen asleep. **

**"Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out**

**Though I'm hardly worth your time In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire**

**We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two, six feet under the stars"**

**Her phone was the only reason she had woken up. **

"**Before you say anything.. I already know!"Victoria says groggily. **

"**I hate your boyfriend... Just an FYI."Lucy says.**

"**Yep, Not like I haven't heard that before. You know how my family feels about the relationship. They choose Riley over their own daughter!" Victoria exclaims. **

"**Yes, I know... I saw him awhile after you were forced to leave... He's finally back to stay."Lucy says.**

"**Oh... Yeah.. Well that's good.. Good to know."Victoria says **

"**Yeah, Well I've gotta get going.. have plans.. I''ll see you tomorrow at work."Lucy says **

"**K. Bye!"**

**And with that Victoria hung up her phone and decided to finally get out of bed. Seeing how it was only eight-ish at night grabbing her clothes to put them back on. She dresses and walks out to the kitchen. Opening the fridge to see what there was to eat, but there's nothing but beer. So she's grabs a bottle and twisted it open. Walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She dials the Pizza Hut's number and orders a pizza. Twenty five minutes passed and the pizza boy had finally delivered the pizza. Victoria was settled on the couch with a blanket over herself watching Supernatural, it was about eleven thirty when she finally decided to hit the sack. Falling asleep instantly.**

**When all of a sudden there was a loud crash that awoke Victoria from sleeping... and then the sound of some one stumbling towards the bedroom "HONEY I'M HOME!"Billy yells while drunk-ling stumbling into the bedroom.**

"**Wake up!"He says while plopping on the bed. Victoria groggily looked up at the clock beside the bed to find out it was four in the morning!**

"**Billy it's four in the FUCKING morning! I have work later on you know that!"Victoria states before crawling underneath the blanket. **

"**fine! Then I'll just goooo and take a little visit to Ccccassie's place!"Billy yells/slurs. **

"**Go then you drunk! Make sure you wrap up cause she's one nasty hoe!" Victoria yells back at him.**

**And then next thing she heard was the slamming of the front door. Knowing she had won that argument Victoria fell back asleep. Waking up to her alarm clock Victoria reluctantly gets out of bed and goes to take a shower. **

**Work went by pretty fast and seven o'clock had arrived. Billy wasn't home when she left for work and she'd be surprise if he was there right now. After saying goodbye to everyone Victoria walks out to the parking lot. **

"**Hey, Victoria."**

**Victoria hasn't heard that deep husky voice since the night she left two years ago.**

"**Oh... Ummm hey Riley.." Victoria says while looking down at her feet.**

"**Hey, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi" He says with a big smile on his face.**

"**Oh, Well hi.."Victoria says.**

"**I know it's been awhile since we've seen each other last, But I wanted to see if you'd like to have dinner some time and catch up... I understand if you can't." He says while looking down at her. **

"**Listen.. You know I'm sorry about EVERYTHING... And I'd love to go out and catch up, But Billy wouldn't like that... at ALL." Victoria says while looking up at him. **

"**OH, You're still with HIM" Riley says.**

"**Well... Yes.. Listen how bout I give you my phone number and we'll see later on about going out and catching up." **

"**That's fine.. I understand, yeah give me your number"**

**So Victoria and Riley traded number and went separate ways. That whole situation had Lucy written all over it. And Victoria was okay with that.**

(Sorry it was so short I'm about to pass out but wanted to get this chapter published! And I'm starting to run out of things to write about... But hopefully that won't last wrong! So that I can keep this story going! :) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Victoria had been back at the apartment for awhile now and Billy hadn't shown up yet. **

**She decided to stretch out on the couch and watch some more Supernatural episodes. The next thing Victoria knew she had fallen asleep. **

**Waking up around four she decides to go for a run. Changing into her running shorts and a tank top, Victoria grabs her iPod and ear phones and heads out the front door making sure to have her ****keys to get back in.**

**She was standing in the parking lot doing her stretches, when the rumble of his engine could be heard. Then he was there pulling into the parking lot and parking right next to her.**

"**What are you doing?"He asked while getting out. **

"**Going for a run... Wanna join?"**

"**Uhh, Nah" He says before lighting up a cigarette **

"**Okay, Don't ever say I didn't ask"Victoria says before putting in her ear phones and started jogging.**

**Running always seemed to relax Victoria, It was like swiping the slate clean with every step she took. Victoria just ran as far as her feet would allow her, mile after mile. When finally she decided to head back seeing how it was about to be dark out. The total of miles she figured she ran was six and it felt amazing. Taking the steps two at a time Victoria walks into the apartment with a big smile on her face and sweat running down her forehead. Billy, Bodie, Tommy, and Baggy were all sitting around drinking beer and watching ESPN. **

"**Hey, Victoria" They all say but Billy.**

"**Hey, Guys! Nice to see y'all" Victoria says back before heading to the bedroom to grab some clothes and a fresh towel. **

**Then walks into the bathroom, making sure the door is locked, before stripping out of her clothes Taking a real a cold shower always helped to cool her off after a long run.****Hearing the door slam she knew that everyone had left. So after getting out of the shower and drying her hair. She decides to grab her clothes and change in the bedroom.**

"**They all went to the bar" Billy says when he see's the bedroom door start to open.**

"**I'm surprised you didn't go with them" Victoria says while walking in.**

"**Well I decided there was something more entertaining right here."**

"**Really? What is it? Because as far as I know the most entertaining thing is going to be eating dinner... Actual dinner Billy." Victoria states while dressing. **

"**Well, Had I known that I'd be half way to Cassie's by now"Billy says with a evil grin on his face.**

"**Why don't you just go then.. Maybe she'd love to be "Billy Darley's girl" "**

**Billy stood up and pushed her against the wall. "what are you saying you don't like being my girl?" He asked.**

"**Well... Yeah"**

**Billy raises his right hand and hits the wall next to her. "Don't you EVER say that again! You're mine and only mine. Ya got it?" He says while looking her straight in the eyes. **

"**Okay" was all she said before he let her go and walked out of the bedroom. Grabbing her iPod and setting it on the iHome and put on Yellowcard's song Light and Sounds and started cleaning ****up the bedroom.**

**An hour had past and she was finally satisfied with how the room looked... Nice and clean everything where it's suppose to be. Victoria decided it was time to go out and see if he had cooled off. Walking into the living room all she sees is an person-less living room and a note on the coffee table.**

"_**Gone to the bar... Be back later.**_

_**Billy"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A couple hours later Victoria was curled up on the couch watching We are Marshall. When Billy comes walking in the front door stripping off his leather jacket, laying down on the couch and placing his head on Victoria's stomach. This doesn't happen often, but when it does Victoria can't help but smile and draw circles on his back. Watching the movie in silence Victoria starts to doze off.**

**When she woke up she was in their bedroom curled up next to Billy. **

"**Good morning"He says while placing an arm over her stomach.**

"**Morning.. You came home early last night." She says while looking into his sparking blue eyes. **

"**Yeah.. I just really wasn't in the mood to be there." He tells her. **

**But really Bodie had flat out told him to straighten up and realize how good he has it. **

* * *

_**LAST NIGHT **_

"_**Man you need to loosen up a bit, You act as if she's the plague and is out to get you."Bodie says to Billy with a straight face. **_

" _**I can't."**_

"_**Ya can't or ya wont? Just cause she has a life of her own doesn't give you the right to treat her like shit. When it comes down to it.. Is she home at night with you? And not God only knows where."**_

_**Bodie questions him.**_

"_**... enough!"Billy yells before downing his beer and standing to storm out.**_

_**When Billy arrived at the apartment complex he took a couple minutes to calm down before going into the apartment. His plan was to go in and tell Victoria how it was going to be, but walking in there and seeing her curled up on the couch made him realize that Bodie was right.. But he'd be damned if he admitted it.**_

* * *

"**Oh well I'm glad you came home" She says while snuggling up even closer to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.**

**One kiss lead to another, then another, and an hour later they lay there panting and smiling at each other. Victoria places a kiss on each cheek of Billy's face and wraps the sheet around herself.**

"**Where ya going"He says while pulling her back down after she tried to get up.**

"**To the bathroom.. Sssssillly... -laughing- I -laughs- have to PEE!" Victoria says while escaping his arms and quickly standing up, she sticks her tongue out and started laughing as she runs to the bathroom to go pee.**

**Billy walks into the bathroom while Victoria was peeing and went up to the bathtub and turning the faucet on.**

"**What are you doing?"Victoria says with a hint of curiosity in her voice.**

"**What's it look like I'm doing! I'm peeing" He says with a grin upon his face as he starts to pee.**

"**You couldn't wait till I was done!" She says while starting to laugh.**

"**No I thought we could do also to this together" Billy says while finishing up and walking out.**

"**Awe come on babe you couldn't wash your hands!"Victoria says after flushing the toilet and going to wash her hands.**

**Walking back into the bedroom Billy was laying on his stomach starting to fall back asleep. Victoria took this time to climb on him and sit on his butt placing kisses all over his back.**

"**Mhmm... sleep" He mumbled back.**

"**Okkay" Victoria says while plopping down beside him and waiting for sleep to over come her. **

**She couldn't deny that Billy was acting different but she was LOVING it! Hopefully this will continue... Unless there was a hidden secret of why he was acting this way... **

"**Nah" She thinks to herself before falling asleep. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Waking up a couple hours later Victoria sat up on her shoulders and looked over to her left and seeing the side of the bed empty. Sighing as she gets up and grabs her robe to put it on. She hears the sound of the TV out in the living. And so she decides to go see if it was Billy, walking into the living she see's him sleeping on the couch. Smiling Victoria grabs the blanket off the back of the chair and places it on him. **

**Going into the kitchen Victoria grabs the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and starts to prepare breakfast. **

"**Good, morning breakfast smells good." He says while wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**Why thank you why don't you go sit down it's about down" She says while taking the remaining bacon out of the skillet. **

**Breakfast went well they both laughed and smiled through out the whole time. After helping clean up Billy heads to the living room and grabs his leather jacket. Placing a kiss on Victoria's cheek "I gotta go to the office for a little while." He says to her. "Okay. I'll be here" She says with a smile on her face while he pulled her into a deep kiss. **

"**Love you" He says while walking out the front door. **

"**Love you too!" She says back at him**

**THE OFFICE**

**Walking into the office Billy heads to the back where all they guys were. The walk back there was quiet... to quiet for Billy's liking "Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on? Billy asked.**

"**You hear? Joe, dude. Somebody stuck him. He's dead" Bodie tells him. **

"**What? Your lying." Billy states.**

"**He's gone."**

**Billy storms out of the building, jumping into this car, and racing off making the tires screech.****For awhile he just drove around, until driving into the parking lot and parking. Victoria had heard the sound of his engine, Walking out and heading down the stairs towards the parking lot**

**Walking up to Billy as he was getting out, She could tell something was wrong. **

"**What's wrong Billy?" She asked him**

"**He's gone."Was all he said**

"**Who's gone babe?" She said while taking a step towards him. **

"**Joe... He was killed!" Billy yells.**

"**What! I'm so sorry!" Victoria says while pulling him into a hug.**

**Billy just stood there as still as a statue. "who ever did this would pay for it"Was all he said. **

***Authors Disclaimer***

**Short chapter... I know! lol But **

**Before I forget to say this.. This story doesn't follow the movie.. Joe just happened to be at the wrong place.**

**I really don't know where the story is going.. But thank you for all the reviews! I'll try to keep up with updating often! :)**


	10. Teaser Chapter

***TEASER***

"**What, Billy? You just need to calm down and let the police do their job first before you go off and do something drastic." Victoria tells him. **

"**No fuck the police they won't do anything! They never do specially when it's some one from around here! It's just a tag em and bag em situation."Billy exclaims. **

"**But Billy.." **

"**No buts! I'm going to find out who killed him and that's that!"**

"**Just don't get into to much trouble that you can't dig yourself out of it" And with that Victoria starts to walk up to the apartment before Billy could say anything about what she had just said. **

" **I will do anything and everything I have too!" Billy thought as he headed up the stairs towards the apartment.**


	11. Chapter 10

***RECAP***

"**What, Billy? You just need to calm down and let the police do their job first before you go off and do something drastic." Victoria tells him. **

"**No fuck the police they won't do anything! They never do specially when it's some one from around here! It's just a tag em and bag em situation."Billy exclaims.**

"**But Billy.." **

"**No buts! I'm going to find out who killed him and that's that!"**

"**Just don't get into to much trouble that you can't dig yourself out of it" And with that Victoria starts to walk up to the apartment before Billy could say anything about what she had just said. **

" **I will do anything and everything I have too!" Billy thought as he headed up the stairs towards the apartment.**

* * *

**All Victoria could think over and over again was "Joe is dead... Billy's gonna go nuts."**

**Rearranging their bedroom became the thing she did when ever Victoria was nervous or worried. It was relaxing to her in some way... And so that is what she was doing when Billy walked into the bedroom. **

"**What are ya doing" He asked her.**

"**Well what's it look like I'm rearranging our bedroom! It needed to be done..." Victoria says in between pushing the dresser to the other side of the room. Then picking up the TV and putting it back on top of it. **

**Billy turns her around to face him he couldn't stand that she didn't want to face him but would rather rearrange the furniture. **

"**Just stop for a few minutes! I won't do anything drastic until after the police don't do their jobs!" He tells her.**

"**And?" she says looking at him.**

"**And I will not get myself into so much trouble that I can't dig myself out of it."**

"**Good" She says while wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his right cheek. **

"**Now leave me to rearranging the bedroom." And with that Billy walked out to the living and started watching TV.**

**An hour or two later Victoria was finally satisfied with how the furniture was arranged. Walking out into the hallway and into the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Victoria grabs two ****beers and headed back towards the living room.**

"**Heads up"She tells him before tossing him the other bottle of beer and taking a seat next to him on the couch. **

"**Thanks babe" Billy says while wrapping an arm around her waist.**

"**No problem, Finally have the bedroom the way I want it.. for now" She says with a smile on her face before taking a drink of her beer. **

"**Good" Was all he said before reabsorbing himself into the show that he was watching. **

**Putting her beer down on the coffee table,Victoria snuggles into Billy and starts to drift off to sleep. **

**An hour later Billy decided he could no longer take not being able to feel his right arm. So he picked up Victoria and carried her to their bed. Just before he covered her up with the blanket she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a hug.**

"**Mmm love you babe." Victoria tells him before dropping her arms and cuddling a pillow. **

**Covering Victoria up with the blanket Billy walks back into the living and starts to figure out what he is going to do. **

**Victoria woke to her alarm going off at nine in the morning. Hitting the snooze button and turning over to cuddle with Billy, she realizes that he wasn't there. Standing up to go see if he was in the living room Victoria grabs her cell phone and blanket. Seeing him sleeping on the couch a smile forms on her face and Victoria cuddles up next to him placing the blanket on them and falls back to sleep. It may have only been for ten minutes before her alarm went off but those ten minutes felt like an hour. **

**She felt him move from behind her and start to place kisses on the back of her neck.**

"**Time.. to.. get.. up... Don't you have work today?" He asked her in between kisses.**

"**Mmmhmm, but I don't have to be there till two this afternoon... Plenty of time for more sleep." She says to him while turning around to be facing him. **

"**Very true, So why don't we go into the bedroom instead of being uncomfortable on the couch"Billy says while crawling over her. With a grin on his face he picks her up and places Victoria on his right shoulder. **

"**Billy! … Carry.. Me.. The.. Right... Way!"Victoria managed to say in between laughing. **

**Need less to say their morning of going back to bed didn't involve much sleeping.. And before they knew what time it was.. Victoria was rushing around the apartment like mad woman, getting ready for working. Finally being ready she rushes back into their bedroom and goes to give Billy a kiss, But he had other plans pulling her on top of him. He deepens their kiss.**

"**Billy... I... Have... To... Get... Going.." She says through out the kiss. **

"**I know" He says with a grin on his face. **

"**I'll be home around three in the morning.. Working a twelve hour shift tonight."Victoria says as she stands up and starts to walk towards the front door.**

"**Love you!"Billy calls out to her.**

"**Love ya too!"She says before shutting the front door and heading to her car for a long night at work. **


	12. Chapter 11

***WELL THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF SHORT BUT I ONLY REVISED A LITTLE BIT OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. I'LL BE MAKING THIS ONE PROBABLY INTO TWO PARTS. SO THAT I GIVE MYSELF MORE TIME TO FINISH IT. HOPE IT'S DOESN'T SEEM RUSHED ANYMORE. I'LL FIX IT EVEN MORE TOMORROW IF IT STILL SEEMS LIKE IT IS. BUT FOR RIGHT NOW MY SLEEPING PILLS ARE KICKING IN SO IT'S TIME FOR BED. -Mechelle***

* * *

**Victoria was just now taking her first break of the night when all of a sudden a very overweight man walked up to her "Your Victoria Rose right?" He asked as he got even closer.**

"**Yes, Who are you?" She asked him while taking a step back.**

"**Bones is my name Darling.. You're Billy's girl right? you shouldn't be with Billy... If you haven't noticed he's always going to be who he is.."**

"**People can change sir." Victoria says while standing there with her hands in her front pockets. **

"**Not Billy he'll always be the same. You see he's like an old dog you can't teach them new tricks. If you haven't already tried and by the facial expression upon your face you have. But let me guess he's always gone back to his same old ways right?" He said to her.**

"**You're Billy's father correct? You don't give him enough credit. He does a lot for little."She states to him.**

"**He does a lot for little?" Bones says with a hint of agitation in his voice.**

"**How bout he's still alive and not bleeding out in the trunk of my car. Hows that for little?"He asked her.**

"**He could be dead instantly if I wanted it to be, but he's been doing okay lately so I thought might as well keep him around for a while longer." Bones says to her while stepping closer.**

**Victoria just stood there in shock but learning from Billy now wasn't the time to look scared at all. It was the time to stand her ground and not let him bother her.**

"**Look there is a reason for you to be paying me a visit. So you might as well just go ahead and speak your business and leave before I have to go back to work." Victoria says.**

"**You see like I said he's been doing okay lately.. except when he has his head up your ass and is busy being all lovey dovey with you.. I don't like it.. at all.. Makes my business lose money.. and ****that I don't like. So you see we're sort of in a predicament." Bone states while lighting a cigarette.**

"**So ****what? Ya gonna kill me? I don't think you'd dare touch me. Cause you know if anything happened to me. Your business would be out of even more money."**

"**That you are right honey. I'm here to tell you if you either A don't get Billy's head back into the game or B leave him soon. There will be prices to be paid." He says while blowing smoke onto her face.**

"**Well, I need to be going back inside.." Was all she was able to get out. **

**Walking back in Victoria goes into the closet bathroom and starts crying. She had never been so scared in her entire life. What was going to happened? That she didn't know but all she knew is that she needed to get a hold of herself and go back into work.**

**Splashing some cold water on her face to help the puffiness disappear Victoria heads back to the main nurses desk.**

"**Victoria.. Hello Victoria! Snap out of it!" Lucy said to her while waving a hand in front of Victoria's face.**

"**Huh, Oh hey what's up?" She asked.**

"**Just going on break, You look like you saw a ghost or something. You okay?"Lucy asked.**

"**Some guy just came up to me and told me I needed to have Billy's head back into their business or I need to leave and if I didn't he'd make me.."Victoria tells Lucy.**

"**Really? Are you okay? What are you going to do?" Lucy says while pulling her friend in to a hug. **

"**I... don't... know.." Victoria says **

"**Well, You have to figure it out! You don't wanna find out what he meant by or he'll make you! Right?" Lucy says.**

"**I think I should tell Billy before I do anything." Victoria says while grabbing a what she needed and going to check on a patient.**

**Work was calm for the most part for Victoria they usually were.. But when three o'clock came around she wasn't expecting it.. stopping by one of the local 24 hour gas stations she picked up a pack of cigarettes. Victoria use to smoke but she quit the habit a long time ago.. The only time she'd buy a pack was either when she was really nervous or stressed. Lighting up a cigarette and inhaling the first drag just relaxed her instantly. **

**Arriving at the apartment she notices Billy's car is gone. **

"**Must be at the bar"Was all she thought as she stepped inside and started stripping her clothes off as she headed toward their bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes behind her, grabbing some short shorts and a tank top she dressed and crawled into bed for a good night of sleeping. **

**Waking up in the morning she rolls over to see him sleeping so quietly next to her. Smiling to herself Victoria sits on top of him and starts placing kisses on his back.**

"**I'm trying to get some sleep." He says to her.**

"**But, It's time to wake up!" Victoria says to him while crawling off of him and standing up on the bed. **

"**Nope"**

"**Please! Don't make me do what I'm about to do." Victoria says with an evil grin on her face.**

"**Please.. Don't.."He says.**

"**WAKEY! WAKEY!" Victoria yells while jumping up and down.**

"**Okay, I'm awake" Billy says while sitting up **

"**Good" Victoria says while sitting down beside him.**

"**We need to talk." She says to him while looking down at the mattress. **

"**What's wrong" He asked while cupping her chin and having Victoria look up at him.**

"**Just.. Bones paid a visit to me at work last night and he told me that you need to get your head back into the business or I need to leave you and I don't do either there will be a price to pay."**

"**WHAT! That's it! I'm going to kill his fat ass!" Billy says while getting up and grabbing his jeans to put on.**

"**He said that you are never gonna change.. and that if I don't leave you he'll make me.."**

"**What a surprise! You ignore what he says! Nothings gonna happen. "Billy exclaims**

**Victoria stands up and grabs Billy by his wrists. So that he'll stop throwing stuff every where.**

"**Babe, listen calm down... Just do what he asked. Okay?"**

"**No it's not that! Even if I get my head back in to that fucking business he will still do something to you! It's just who he is." Billy says.**

**Just before she was about to retaliate Billy's lips were crashing down on hers. Stopping her from saying anything else. **

"**What was that for?" She asked after he broke the kiss.**

"**That was for you having to deal with Bones and to show how much I love you" He says to her**

**Picking her up slowly Billy takes her back to the bed. Deciding he could deal with Bones later. Right now he was going to make sure his women was fine.**

**After an hour they both lay there underneath the sheets, still pressed against each other. Sweating from head to toe. **

"**Maybe I should just cancel my gym membership. I think I burned more calories during sex then I have while working out." Victoria teased.**

"**Ha ha ha I'm just that good... I'll be your personal trainer." Billy says with a smile on his face. **

"**Oh really? Well I think I've been bad I have skipped a couple work out times..and need extra work out for punishment." Victoria says while climbing on top of Billy.**

"**Well we are just gonna have to deal with that right now" Billy says while flipping them to where he was on top now.**

"**Oh really?" Was all Victoria was able to say before round two had started.**

**Victoria and Billy both knew that their neighbors could not stand them for the simple fact they always gave her dirty looks when ever they saw her. It use to bother her, until one night she finally realized why they looked at her that way.. **

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**It's cause I'm so loud? isn't it?" She asked Billy**_

"_**Well... Yeah" Was all he said before laughing.**_

"_**It's not funny! Our neighbors don't like me cause I'm loud during sex! It's not like I don't like them because of how loud they keep their TV!" She exclaims.**_

"_**But babe they only have it up load when we're going at it." He managed to get out before starting another laughing fit.**_

"_**Ha Ha Ha"Was all she was able to get out. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_


	13. Chapter 12

**The next morning came way to fast for Victoria and Billy and it was yet again time to go to work. Waking up a minute before her alarm went off Victoria turns it off and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. **

**After dressing and putting her make up on for the day she tip toes back into their bedroom kisses Billy on the cheek and heads to work. She didn't know what to do, maybe Bones telling her to leave Billy was a sign that really did.. Or maybe he was just bluffing. Victoria really didn't know and it's never a good thing to go to work with your mindful on such serious things.**

**-fast forward to lunch break-**

**Lucy and Victoria we're on break for lunch. Eating at the small Cafe that they go to once a week. Picking at her piece of bread Victoria finally looks up at Lucy "I don't know.. what to do Luc... I really don't.. Maybe Bones warning was a sign saying I just need to leave him... BUT then theres those moments like last night that make me ever wonder why I would ever think about leaving. Inside I really do wish that Billy would be able to change... FOREVER.. But in my heart I know that'll never happen."**

**"So, why set yourself up for saddness? Victoria. I know in your heart you'll make the decision you want too. But remember is it really worth sticking around to be with some one who keeps going back to his horrible ways and doesn't want to change or move foward? Or would it be worth it to go through the pain of leaving someone who doesn't deserve you.. to find some one who does?" Lucy ask Victoria after that neither one hardly said anything to the other. It was time to head back and the two of them silently went and paid and walked back to the hospital.**

**Before going inside Victoria stopped Lucy from going in."Listen Lucy... I'm sorry, I really am trying my best to decide what's best. But what if both is what's best.. even though I know there is no way both could happen.. I want some one who wants to move on with their lives and settle down... but I also want him and the moments he makes me feel special.. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't.. Because what if I don't find some one else? Lucy.. Then what? I'm stuck lonely and even more depressed then what I am now.. You just have to try to see it through my eyes as well" And with that Victoria walks back into work and they don't speak another word about Billy or that situation at all.**

**Victoria's shift went by fast after that and it was already time to head home. But before that happened, She decided to make a trip to the gym. Two hours later and Victoria was done working out when she got in her car and realized she had an unread text message.**

**"**Gone to the bar... Be back later, don't wait up. - Billy"

**And with that Victoria was on her way home to take a shower, eat a salad, and NOT wait up for him even though she knows she'll lay in bed(and might fall asleep) waiting to hear that sound of his engine...**

**And so she waited, waited, waited, and waited until she realized there would be no sound of his engine and so Victoria allowed sleep to over come her seeing how it was four in the morning... The last thing she thought was "It's good thing that I don't have to work tomorrow" before passing out for the night..**

* * *

***Authors note* I know it's kind of short.. I'll try to make the next one longer! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Victoria woke up to the other side of the bed empty. Not suprised at all she sits up in bed and looks around for her sweat pants to put on. Finding them Victoria gets up out of bed and puts them on. Grabbing her hoodie she heads out into the living room. Forgetting about the pack of cigs in the right pocket of the hoodie. She pulls them out and places them on the coffee table. Victoria sat there for ten minutes contemplating on smoking one or not. When she finally decided to cave in, she pulled one out and lighted it up.**

**When in comes Billy, walking in like he's on cloud nine. Heading straight into their bedroom and shutting the door. Wondering why she puts up with this . Victoria gets up with the lit cig in her hands. Opening the door and sitting at the end of the bed. Victoria nudges Billy.**

**"Mmmmm, what do you want?"Billy asked with his eyes still closed and hugging his pillow.**

**"How was your night? I slept great in this big ole bed by myself." Victoria says while putting out the cig into the ash tray.**

**"It was great! Saw Cassie and everyone.."Billy says with a grin on his face and laughter coming out of his mouth.**

**"Oh, I'm sure you saw Cassie. What is wrong with you? I though we were doing so well? But I guess not."**

**"YEAH, I guess not EITHER!" and with that Billy went back to going to sleep.**

**"Can you at least tell me what happened? Everytime you are so nice to me... It's like you have to make up for it by being a complete ass. It's like I'm on a roller coaster ride that I can't get off." Victoria says while she crawls up next to him and puts a hand on his back.**

**~no response~ **

**And with that she got up and went to take a shower. Thirty minutes went by and Victoria was just stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. Getting dressed, she burshed her hair, halfway dried her hair, and then put it into a bun. Grabbing her clothes to put into the laundry basket, Victoria walks back into the bedroom. To see a awake Billy sitting with his back against the bed post smoking a cig. **

**"Well, goodmorning sleeping beauty. Enjoy your thirty minute nap?"Victoria ask while placing her laundry into the basket and sitting down on the bed. **

**"Yes, I did.." Billy replied back.**

**"Well... Good." Victoria says to him.**

**"I don't know.. you know.. what's going on between.. us.. I just don't know.." Billy says that and gets up, changes, and heads out to to leave.**

**"Nice conversation!" Victoria yells at him just before she hears the front door being slammed. **

**Grabbing her keys, cell phone, and purse Victoria heads out to her car to go grocery shopping. Ten minutes went by and she was pulling into the supermarket parking lot when her phone started to ring..**

**"Hello, Lucy what's up?"**

**"Oh, nothing much I was just seeing what you were up too? On this wonderful day."Lucy says.**

**"Heading to the store to pick up some wine ,pasta, and what not for dinner tonight.. Seeing as it will most likely be me you HAVE to come over so I'm not drinking alone..."**

**"Sure, girl! I'll be there say around 5ish!" And with that Victoria hung up and went inside to shop.**

**Victoria had an amazing time shopping.. It was very relaxing..By the time she was done it was alreayd 2 in the afternoon. Noticing Billy's car there she brought in the bags and began to put everything away determined not to pay any attention to him at all. And it was going very well she had gotten the bathroom and living room cleaned and had started on the kitchen. When sleeping beauty decided to wake up.**

**"What are you doing" He asked her while standing in the door frame.**

**"What's it look like babe? I'm cleaning." Victoria says with a smirk on her face.**

**"Oh well I'm going out tonight."**

**"Not surprised" Victoria says under her breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh nothing have fun babe." And with that all of a sudden he is behind her wrapping his arms around her and giving small kisses on her neck.**

**"I will." And with that he's off and out the front door. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Four forty five came around way to fast and Victoria had just started making dinner. Starting the alfredo sauce in a pan and putting the shrimp the dethawed shrimp into it. Victoria started the pot for the noodles. When Lucy had started knocking on the door. **

**"Doors open Lucy!"She hollered to her friend.**

**"Helllooo! A brought a surprise with me too!" Lucy said while she walked into the kitchen.**

**"And wh... Riley.. it's nice to see you..."Victoria says while checking on the pot of water.**

**"It's nice to see you too Tor.. I brought a bottle of red wine... Your favorite." Riley says while putting the bottle of wine and it's bucket of ice on the table and sitting on a chair.**

**"Really? Thank you, I haven't had that.. since.. well since you and I broke up...Lucy, I need to speak with you... in private.." Victoria says as she grabs Lucys wrist and pulls her into her bedroom..**

**"What the fuck were you thinking?! You know Billy could back at anytime! Are you looking for them to get into a fight? Or are you just trying to see if this will make me leave him faster!"Victoria exclaims. **

**"I don't know what I was thinking I ran into while getting some wine and he asked what I was up too... and I told him so I HAD to invite him!"Lucy says**

**"Well, if Billy comes home and we're all dead!" Victoria says as she head back into the kitchen with Lucy right behind her.**

**Dinner was made and the plates were set with three glasses of wine out. The three of them had some much fun it was like the good ole days. They laughed about everything they talked about... bringing up old memories Victoria thought that they'd never speak of again.. It was eleven thrity by the time Victoria had gained the guts to ask how her parents are.**

**"So... Riley... How are my parents?"Victoria asked**

**"Oh, they're fine.. you know still doing their normal routine but fine... They really miss you.. you know that?"He asked her.**

**"I don't know what to think. We haven't spoken in so long. The pain of not talking to them became very dull.. after awhile.. "Victoria says and with that Lucy says it's time to leave..**

**Ten minutes had only gone by when Billy showed up to find Victoria sittting on the bed smoking a cig.**

**"Well well well what do we have here little miss goodie goodie smoking a cig!" Billy says with a smirk on his face.**

**"So."Victoria says while wiping a tear away.**

**Billy sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her...**

**"What's wrong babe?"Billy asked her.**

**"It's.. nothing.. I just started to think about how my parents are doing... and what they are up too.. you know?" Victoria says while putting her cig out.**

**"Well, no I don't really know.." and with that Billy pulls her to lay down on the bed beside him to cuddle. **

**Waking up next to Billy is always nice. He looks so peaceful when asleep, no angry look on his face. Like he hasn't a care in the world.. But I suppose we all look like that when we're sleeping.**

**Getting up and making sure she was extra quiet Victoria went to take a shower. By the time she was done and dressed Billy was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.**

**"Sooo.. I was thinking that maybe I should go and see my family... Try to at least reconnect with them babe.." Victoria says while looking down at her feet.**

**"You aren't serious... Are you?" He ask as he lights up a cig.**

**"Well... Yeah... That's why I told you about it.."Victoria says while putting her hair back into a pony tail and moving over to sit next to him.**

**"No, they are the one's who choose that jack ass over their own daughter! I will not let you go see them." Billy sternly says.**

FLASH BACK~

It was a year after Victoria had moved in with Billy because her parents had choosen her ex-boyfriend over her. Sooner after her and Billy started dating everything changed in her household.. Her parents distanced themselves from her.. They didn't like Billy and the life style he lived wasn't up to their standards. Which meant she was longer up to their standards. At that moment in time she had felt like it was the right thing to do... If they weren't for her they were against her.. Is what she started to think.. All though she knew her parents just wanted what was right for her.. She didn't think they knew what that was... And to her it was Billy.

A year quickly flew by and she hadn't given herself the chance to think about one night while watching a movie, Victoria let her mind drift off to her family.. She soon started to wonder how they were and what has happend in their life. Pausing the movie she turned to face Billy.

"Hey, babe I was thinking.. Maybe I could go see my family.. you know? See if they've cooled off..."Victoria says

"No." Was all the Billy said.

"You know my sister texted me the other day to let me know she was pregnant... You know Elizabeth.. you met her a couple times.. she doesn't agree with what my parents did.. never has. So maybe instead of seeing them I'll just go out to lunch with her. Want another beer?" Victoria ask while standing up his only response was a nod of yes..

Walking back into the living and standing infront of him with the beer she got for him.

"So was the nod for the beer or me going to lunch with my sister."

"We will see..."


	16. Final Chapter?

**"Billy you aren't going to tell me "we will see" again. I'm going to lunch with my sister and that's that!" Victoria says while sitting down next to him. **

**"Why do you always have to be so... so... thick headed Billy? Not everyone is out to get you.." Victoria says while looking at him cleary he is becoming pissed off. His face is turning red, and the vein on his head is starting to stick out.**

**" I tell you what to do because I love you." Billy spits out.**

**"No, I don't believe that. I think it's becaue you like to control everyone. And if one person isn't going along with your puppet show, it pisses you off! Like right now you are so red in the face it isn't funny. If it was up to you I'd be locked in this apartment every hour of the day. Just cleaning or cooking!" And with that Victoria goes into their bedroom and shuts the door.**

**Billy had left right after that and has been gone since. Doing only God know's what. And Victoria had been at the apartment contemplating her situation. She loves Billy so much, but sometimes wonders if that would ever be enough. Victoria had come up with an idea, to write everything into a letter. And have Billy read it. But it was time... Time to move on.**

**"Dear, Billy**

**This is the only way, I think I'm going to be able to let this all out. I love you there is no doubt about that. But sometimes I feel that love just isn't enough. Where did all the love and happiness you showed towards me, when we first got togethor go? Half the time you act as if I have some disease that will kill you! I have a feeling if it was up to your father, I'd either be dead by now or moved on with my life. I hope you would choose neither. But maybe that's what should happen.. For you to see what you had. I should move on, leave you, call it what ever you want. But maybe then you would finally see how much I loved you and went throught to show you that love. Yes, we fought.. a lot. but that didn't mean I didn't love you. By the time you read this I will be gone.**

**Love, always **

**V " **

**With that written it didn't take Victoria a long time to be packed. While she had been packing she found a apartment complex that was in her price range and they were willing to rent her a apartment right then and there fully furnished. All she had to do was drive what little she had at the aparment and make a new life... The next day she was going to have to sell her car. It was to reconizable..**

**After unloading her car, she found a place to hide it; until tomorrow when she would sell it.**

**It was eight o'clock when she was done getting everything done: unpacking, grocey shopping, and cleaning were all finished. And she was half way through a bottle of wine while making shrimp alfredo. When the front door swung open and marched in Billy.**

**"So you think you could just leave me a fucking letter and leave!" Billy yells as he makes his way towards her.**

**"Do you not understand what you put me through! I don't need this ontop of my brother being killed! Victoria! Did you think I wouldn't find you!" He yells at her while pushing her into the fridge and lifting her up to where he is carrying her.**

**"Billy, it had to be done. Bone's was gonna get rid of me, either way." She says with her head on of his shoulders.**

**"Bone's is dead, I just killed him and went to check on you when I found the letter." **

**And that's what triggered the tears, they willing came out of her eyes and she couldn't stop them.**

**"Where's the bedroom?" Bill ask her.**

**"Dowwn... the.. hall.. to.. the .. left.." Victoria said in between sobs.**

**So Billy carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.**

**"Shhh shh" he said while bending down to be face to face.**

**"I'm gonna show you how much I love you."Billy says and with that they were off to the races.**

**"This might be our last night togethor... So incase it is I want you to know I love you... I truly do." And with that Billy was up and getting dressed to leave for the night.**

**You see Billy didn't tell her the real reason to why he killed bones. But later on she will figure it out. **

**The next morning Victoria woke up to a note on the other side of the bed.**

**" I'll love you forever and always. - B"**

**Getting up and fixing a cup of coffee Victoria sat down and turned on the news. To see Billy's face on screen. On the bottom read**

**"Terrible gun fight between notorious gang leader Billy Darley and Nick Hume. Neither survived."**

- two months later-

Victoria was sitting on her kitchen counter with a pregnancy test. Praying it was positive. If she couldn't have Billy, then she'd be happy for a part of him to still be with her.

Those few moments seemed to be like a lifetime. When finally she saw what she was waiting for.

"POSITIVE! she screamed to her sister it's positive!"

[ Authors note] Hello! I think I might write another story about Victoria's life after Billy... But I don't know yet!


	17. And You Thought It Was Over

**It's funny how things end up sometimes. You think what you are doing at that moment, is for the best. But do we really know what is right? Because looking back at it now, there was so many other things I could've done beside walking out that door. Thinking he woudln't try to bring me back, was stupid. He is.. well was Bill Darley..my world was flipped upside down when I found out he was killed.. But somehow manage to slowy turn around right after I found out about Charlotte.**

**After I found out, I became very cautious about what I did. Even though I was before hand. But knowing a part of Billy was still with me made me even more weird about everything... Billy has been gone for about five months now and I'm five months pregnant with his child. My sister is my rock specially because we are pregnant at the same time. Makes things go smoother, she knows what I'm going through. **

**"Victoria you almost ready?!" Shouted Elizabeth from Victoria's living room.**

**"Hold your horses" Victoria says as she makes her way into the living room. **

**"I still can't believe how well you look while being pregnant. I'm like a fat cow." Elizabeth tells her.**

**"Awe, no you aren't! Our bodies just deal with pregnancy different." Victoria says as they head out to meet Elizabeth's husband Liam. They were going out to eat for lunch and to catch up. Deciding on Olive Garden, they finally reached their destination. And we're seated right away. **

**"So how's your week been sis?" Ask Elizabeth while eating away on a breadstick.**

**"Oh, it's been good. Just working untill I'm not allowed to anymore. How's have you two been?" Victoria ask with a smile on her face.**

**"Oh, we've been great."Elizabeth says as she starts to go into detail about what's been going on in their life.**

**Victoria nodded and smilled at the right time, and asked questions when need be. But she couldn't help this feeling of being stared at. When she started to look around to see who was staring that's when her eyes fell upon those icy blue one. Blushing and looking away she finally became really interested in what her sister had to say.**

**Lunch was great, they laughed and shared moments about the past. That Victoria thought she'd never speak of again. But she still had this gut feeling that man was staring at her. When she decided to look and see.. She shouldn't have, because he was staring at her with a look of disgust and anger. Looking away quickly she grabbed her purse and stood up to leave. Since the check had been paid and she was getting rather tired.**

**"I think I'm just gonna have you guys take me home. I'm feeling rather stuffed and sleepy." Victoria says while getting in the car.**

**"Oh, okay. We need to do this again.. Some time soon!" Elizabeth says**

**The drive home was quite, Victoria had something on her mind; and it had to do with those blue eyes. "They look just like Billy's" Victoria thought to herself. But it couldn't be him.. there's a lot of people with blue eyes. "but not like his" her little voice in her head said.**

**Arriving back at the apartment complex victoria headed towards her place, went in and went straight to bed. Waking up a few hours later, she had forgotten to check the mail the other day. So making her way to the mail box. She bumped into the man from Olive Garden.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry sir."She says as she steps aside and starts making her way to her mailbox**

**Walking to her apartment door, she realized that same guy, was sitting there.**

**"I'm sorry sir, but I thinking you have the wrong apartment number." She says while staring up at him.**

**"No, I have the right one."That huskey voice was all she needed and she knew who it was...**

**"Billy?"**

**"Shh" Was all he said before pulling her into a hug.**

**Pushing away and taking a step back with tears in her eyes Victoria stood there for a minute.**

**"This.. you... how?" Was all she could think of.**

**"Not right now, I want to go inside and see you." Billy says as he reaches over and puts a hand on her stomach.**

**And with that they went inside and talked, about nothing really. Billy wouldn't tell anything then. He said it was to much to put upon her at that moment. But he had went away and made it look like he was dead. Created a new proflie and changed his whole way of living.**

**"You sure do look different." Victoria says while running a finger this is short spikeyish hair. "But you look good.. Happy?" Victoria says**

**"I'm happy, because I found you." He says while cupping her face.**

**"Listen, Victoria I still have a lot to over come; but I wanted to see you and be with you. I still have controll issues... but I'm working on it.. I swear" Billy says while putting a thumb on her bottom lip and pulling it down.**

**"Billy this is a lot.." And before she could finish his sentence he went in for a kiss.. **

**" Billy, this is just to much. You can't just come in here hardly explain yourself and then kiss me! You were suppose to be dead! I saw it on the news!"**

**"That's what everyone was suppose to think"**

**to be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**"But why put me through all this pain? Why coudn't you have come and told me?" Victoria says as she slowly gets up and starts pacing her living room. **

**"Because I didn't want to risk anything." Billy spat out.**

**"Okay, calm down."Victoria said to him.**

**In one quick move Billy was infront of her holding her arms and keeping her from pacing.**

**"Who's baby is it? Is it Riley's?"Billy demanded to know.**

**"No, Billy it's not Riley's.. SHE is yours thank you very much." Victoria says while staring him straight in the eyes.**

**"I just thought.."**

**"You thought what Billy?! That I was cheating on you before I left! Well no Billy I wasn't." Victoria said to him.**

**"I'm starting to not feel well, I can't deal with this right now Billy." Victoria says as she starts to make her way to her bedroom with Billy right behind her.**

**"Okay, I'll come lay down with you." Billy says as he lays next to her and rubbing her back. **

**"Billy" Victoria says...**

**"Yeah?" Was all he asked..**

**"It's only been five months.. have you really changed that much? It's just I have been living a very stress free life for Charlotte. And we had our MOMENTS of anger... very often.. and I love you.. I truly do."**

**" I know, I've been working on it... But if you let me in maybe we can work on it togethor? I want to be in Charlotte's and yours life. I will do ANYTHING to make that happen." Billy says with a plea in his eyes. **

**"We will see" Was all Victoria said before falling asleep. **

**Waking up the next morning and finding the other side of the bed empty Victoria walks into the living to find Billy sitting there with a cup of coffee..'**

**"Before we declare us what ever you want to call us.. I want ANSWERS." Victoria says while sitting next to him. **

**"Okay, ask away." Was all he said.**

**"Why was Joe Killed?"She asked him with a straight face.**

**Billy let out a big breath "Well let's see it started out by the gang and I going out and finding an initiation killing.. We went to a gas station I had Joe slit this kids throat.. and well turns out it was Nick Hume's kid.. So he took justice in his own hands and killed Joe."**

**"You are kidding me right?! A fucking initiatioin killing! Billy! ... So this is why you kept it all hush hush around me?! You didn't want me to find out and freak shit and leave earlier!" She says as she gets up and heads into the kitchen.**

**"Is that all the guestions you've got?!" He called out to her.**

**"No! But I need a few minutes to grasp all of this.. I knew you were into deep with your lifestyle but holy shit." **

**Waling back in Victoria stands and looks at Billy.**

**"What about your tattoos? How are you hidding those?"**

**"Tattoo make-up."**

**"This is to much Billy, you just can't show up and say you are trying to change.. We've been through a lot.. And I know there is still a lot of pint up anger in you that needs to be dealt with... I just don't want you to become your old self when things get to hard.. You know? Which means no more bars.. you need to start going to a gym to get all the pint up anger out... How are you still living in this town if they think you are dead?" **

**"That's just what the news said.. I don't have a death certificate.. but the news just put it out that I was." Billy says and then stands up and moves in front of her. I'm not saying moving in.. I don't even live here anymore... just came back to clear some things up.. I'd like to for us to get to know each other all over again.. during this process.."**

**.."I just... I don't know.." Victoria says while looking down.**

**Moving away from her Billy punches the wall. **

**"YOU don't know what I'M going through VICTORIA I've been trying to keep my cool.. but you are so stubborn! **

**"I'm not being stubborn I just know you.. and I think it's time you leave and cool off... try to get yourself more together before you come back to see me again." And with that she opened the front door for him to leave. After Billy left Victoria headed straight to her bedroom to try to sleep everything off. **


	19. The Show Must Go On

**A week had gone by and Victoria had not heard from Billy. She had started to believe her life was going to go back to normal, she had just gotten into a warm bubble bath when the doorbell rang. Huffing and puffing she pulled herself out and put a robe on. Taking her time to get to the door she hears someone lightly calling her name and immediately knew who it was. Opening up the door, she looks up into those blue eyes.**

**"Riley, what in the world are you doing here?" Victoria says while taking a step back.**

**"Oh, it's just been a few months and I wanted to come and check on you. May I come in?" Riley ask.**

**"Sure, where are my manners come on inside." Victoria says while letting him through the door.**

**Once Victoria had gone and changed her and Riley sat and chatted for what seemed like several hours, when finally Riley spoke up about why he was actually there.**

**"So you know I would do anything for you…. Right Victoria." Riley says while looking her straight at her.**

**"I mean I guess… Why? What's up?" She asked him**

**"Now that Billy is out of the way and since it's only going to be you and Charlotte maybe we could give it another try? You need someone stable in your life and you know I'm that kind of man." Riley says while getting up to kneel in front of her.**

**"Let me be that man for you."**

**"Wow, I will always love you Riley… but you can't just show up at my door step and spring this on me…. At least let me think about it and I'll get back to you." She says while grabbing one of his hand and giving it a small squeeze.**

**"Okay, you can have all the time you need." Riley say while standing up and kissing Victoria's forehead. "I'll let myself out" Victoria decided to sit there for a moment and think about everything that has happened. Billy reappearing in her life and Riley asking for her to be with him were a little too much to take in, and Victoria just didn't know what to do.**

**Victoria had just finished lunch when the doorbell rang.**

**"Who could it be now?" Thought Victoria has she looked through the peephole to see Billy. "Hi" Was all she once she opened the door all the way. "Hey, can I come in?" Billy ask her.**

**"Sure." And with that he walked right inside.**

**"Listen, I know I didn't come for a week. I just wanted to give use some space so we both could sort through everything on our own before we talked again." Billy says while pulling her into a hug.**

**"Wow, you do not sound the same at all" Victoria says while taking a step back.**

**"The old Billy would've just told me how it was going to be no if's and but's."**

**"I'm telling you I've been working on changing. I still have my moments, but once I work through them I'm becoming a new person." Billy says while he takes a step towards her.**

**"Let me show you how I've changed" Billy says while placing a stand of hair behind Victoria's ear. And with that one thing led to another and thirty minutes later Victoria went to go get her robe. Which reminded her that she had never finished her bubble bath. "Hey! I'm going to take a bath real quick." Victoria says while turning on the faucet and grabbing the bubble soap. "Okay! I'm going outside to smoke a cigarette" Billy said to her**

**Thirty minutes had passed and Victoria was so overwhelmed from everything that she after getting out of the tub she threw on a fresh pair of undies and a cute night gown. Crawling under the covers on her side of bed quickly fell asleep. Two hours later, Victoria woke up hot and sweaty from Billy getting into bed and cuddling next to her. She had a lot to think about, looking that the time she noticed it was two-thirty. So she decided to get up and do some cleaning. An hour had passed and the living room was spotless. Just then Billy walks out and pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on top of her head. Muffling hello because her head was in his chest Victoria relaxes and they stood there like that for a good minute. Finally Victoria takes a step back and smiles while looking up at him. "Sleep well?" She asked him.**

**"Yes, with you by my side I slept amazing. We should sit down and talk though. You do deserve more info then what I told you last week…..**


End file.
